


Can we rewrite the stars?

by smile_lifegoeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, My poor baby Keith, Rewrite the Stars, The Greatest Showman, allura deseved so much more, angsty, eason 8 man, how could they do that to us, im heartbroken, this is how i heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_lifegoeson/pseuds/smile_lifegoeson
Summary: Spoilers for season 8. Alone one night, Keith sings to himself and thinks about the woman who left him behind to join the cosmos.





	Can we rewrite the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe what they did to our Princess. I'm still in shock. This is my way of coping. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> **I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for any tying errors**

“How can we… rewrite.. the stars…” Keith stared up at the cosmos, the blue and purple sky above him. The red planet of Diabazal was covered in the light of its moon, giving off the alien like glow Keith had grown accustomed to over the years.

The patch of stars he was looking at now was his absolute favorite. He didn’t know how or why he found it, but he did. It was _her_. It was Allura. A cluster of stars born out of her sacrifice.

Keith would do anything to pluck her right out of the constellation and into his arms.

The former leader of Voltron sat on a dusty hill on his new planet, his fathers old hover bike sat behind him. His hair was longer and his clothes no longer resembled the teen who saved Shiro right before their very first flight inside a lion. But he was very much the same person.

As he watched the stars twinkle like he did every time he caught a glimpse of her, he sang.

“How can you say… you'll be mine… everything keeps us apart…” Keith missed her. He missed her more than he could admit to his found family. Especially to Lance…

He grit his teeth, he could never bring it up to Lance. His friendship meant the world to Keith. How could he tell him that he wasn’t the only one who fell in love with Allura all that time ago?

“And I’m not the one… you were meant to… find…” He fell.. so hard for her. The way she was so gentle with him. When she accepted his Galra heritage. Her concern for him on his missions. He thought it all meant something... But when he came back she had fallen into the arms of _Lotor_.

He realized then that he would never be the one for her. She would never choose him.

And she didn’t.

She picked Lance.

And there was nothing he could do about it. Even at the end.. all he could say was thank you.

“Its not up to you.. it’s not up to me..”

He didn’t break down until they returned to the Atlas. After they told everyone what happened. After they told Coran that she was gone.

Shiro consoled Coran. Hunk went to make comfort food for everyone. Lance went to Alluras room to tell the mice, and mostly likely cry some more. Pidge went to her computer to grieve in her own way.

Keith went to his room, found Kosmo lying on his bed. The cosmic wolf wagged his tail at his masters arrival. In his mouth was the very same piece of metal that Allura told him to stop biting.

“ _Keith you’re wolf is tearing up the cargo hold….I will not let that beast in the cockpit!”_

His lower lip trembled at the memory.

_“I like Kosmo!”_

He shook his head, sitting on his bed, trying to escape the memories. Trying to escape her voice.

 _“The Blade of Marmora can go on without you, they have for generations… Voltron cannot_. We _cannot_ "

“Stop,” he pleaded with his own head.

 _“The red lion is temperamental. It’s faster and more agile than the others. But also more unstable, its pilot needs to rely more on instinct than skill alone. Keith,_ you _will fly the red lion.”_

“Please stop,” he gripped his head, leaning over. The warmth of his tears were burning his eyes. They threatened to fall.

_“Its not what’s in your blood, its who you are that counts… please come back to us.”_

It broke him. He cried. He sobbed. He wept for the one person who showed him that being who he was, was more than alright. That he was perfect the way he was.

He wept for the things he never got to say. He wept for a life that could have been…

Keith broke out of his memories. That was years ago. He stood, watching as Alluras stars moved farther away from his sight.

“All I want.. is to fly.. with you.. fall with you..”

His mother and Kolivan repeatedly asked him why he never sought a lover or companion. Whenever he returned to Earth Pidge or Shiro would try to set him up on a blind date. Lance would joke that the longer his hair got the harder it would be to find a woman to like him. Hunk gave him recommendations for places to go meet women and take them on dates. Even Coran pitched in and poked and prodded him with questions about his perfect match. They would never succeed.

For the only one perfect for him was long gone.

Keith now fully understood Honerva and why she did what she did. For if he could find the reality where he and Allura were together and happy.. he would do anything to go there.

Allura was happy though. She lived a long life, she won the war, she made friends that turned into family, she could love with Lance. And now she was with her mother and father. She was one with the universe that she loved oh so much. Forever a star that would never change.

“How do we… rewrite.. the stars.. say you were… made to be… mine.”

He let a single tear race down his cheek before he turned away from her. He would come back soon to see her. He may not be able to change their destiny, he may not be able to change the stars. But he would always be able to watch over her. And he would. He would always come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Greatest Showman and ever since I heard this song, Kallura was all I could think about. So naturally I had to join everyone and put the two together.
> 
> I have a whole list of songs that I want to write a fic for this pairing. It's funny how the ending gave me such motivation to write. I guess it's because I know it shouldnt have happened that way.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
